


Apple

by Saitaina



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Saitaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final moments of his death, this is what Barbossa think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

I have been waiting...ten years for this moment. This time when I was free.  
Hours I have spent counting, hoping, wishing, praying. Minutes I have  
spent dreaming, imagining, and believing. And seconds, have I had to enjoy  
it.

"I feel...cold."

That was what I said, but my brain whispered a million other things. I  
feel...hunger, for the first time. I feel...the touch of Earth beneath my  
boot. I feel...the salty sea air on my face as it washes in and out of this  
cavern. I feel...lost. I feel pain.

He's watching me, as I fall back, they all are, I know this even if I can't  
see it, the whelp and the "lady". They're all watching me. Damnit Jack.  
I feel anger now. Anger that I never got a chance to take that first real  
breath again. Anger that I couldn't touch the gold I've worked for ten  
years to acquire, anger that I can't feel the sea and the wind against my  
face. Anger that I couldn't take one last bite of food.

You did this to me, killed me again. You never told us about the curse,  
and we know you knew about it. You knew everything about this gold, the  
location, the legend, you knew of the curse, you know you did.

But we wouldn't have listened to you anyway would we have, Jack? We were  
greedy, mad men. We lived only for the treasure and got it anyway we  
could, even on the bodies of those that trusted us. Bootstrap learned that  
in the end, as did you.

I feel sorrow. For what we have done, what we would do. Yes, even the  
great Barbosa, the damned and evil feels remorse every now and again.  
Usually late at night when I'm trying to sleep it comes to me, rattling  
around my brain, rousing me and making me acknowledge it. Usually I can  
push it away, but now, now I don't have the strength.

I feel despair. What have we done that it's come down to this. Did I  
really hurt you that much Jack, that you had to ruin my dreams? Did I  
destroy something that deep inside that you have not had a chance to repair  
it in ten years? All we did was take your boat. I'm sure you've  
"commandeered" more in the past decade. She was just a ship after all.

"I feel...cold."

Yes, that was all I said, but there were so many other things going through  
my mind as my life bled away. Still going though as I lay here dead. Well,  
my body laid there dead, I was some two feet away watching everything. My  
dreams came true, and I died. I don't feel cold anymore...I just feel sad.

My apple is rolling away...god I wish I could taste that apple.


End file.
